De chemins et d'univers parallèles
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Aomine choisit de suivre le chemin le moins escarpé. Cependant, la route la plus simple n'est pas nécessairement celle qui nous apporte le plus. (AoKise, MidoTaka) [Traduction de l'OS 'Paths and Parallel Universes' de kaitou-marron]


**Ndlt :** Bonjour ! Voici un OS de la formidable **kaitou-marron** , dont vous pouvez retrouver le profil dans mes auteurs favoris, ainsi que le lien vers l'histoire originale dans mes histoires favorites :)

Honnêtement, j'aime cet OS autant que je le déteste, et ça signifie beaucoup, vous pouvez me croire. Je l'appelle mentalement, et manifestement à juste titre, la 'fic aux larmes de crocodile'. L'auteure n'a mis aucun avertissement, mais je sais qu'il risque d'être dur pour certaines personnes trop sensibles. Il n'est pas violent, juste… Difficile. Je vous laisse juger, mais je tenais à prévenir.

Merci à **Yukihana17** pour sa relecture !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 **De chemins et d'univers parallèles**

 **(Paths and Parallel Universes)**

Lorsque Kise rejoignit le club de basket de Teikô, Aomine le remarqua aussitôt. Pourtant, leur amitié progressa lentement. Le plus grand voyait bien que le blond se montrait, au début, sceptique face au jeu qu'il aimait tant, et cette constatation lui nouait désagréablement l'estomac. En quelques semaines, Aomine constata que son habileté sur le terrain fascinait le blond autant qu'elle le stimulait, et l'apathie de Kise se transforma de façon visible en passion. Inspirer un autre à apprécier le basketball devint une source de fierté pour Aomine, qui laissa s'installer une véritable connexion entre eux, en tant que co-équipiers et amis.

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur une autre journée pleine de suppliques interminables de Kise pour un un-contre-un, Aomine finit par décliner. « Il est tard, et on a joué tellement longtemps que même Satsuki en a eu marre de m'attendre. »

L'autre fit la moue, assis sur le sol, rappelant à Aomine la figure d'un chiot. Le plus grand rit presque à l'image mentale d'un Kise-bébé chien, mais cette comparaison pertinente le fit réfléchir.

' _Kise veut simplement être aimé de tout le monde,'_ comprit-il tout d'abord. _'Il rayonne lorsqu'il a droit à un traitement spécial de la part d'Akashi, et même moi je peux voir que notre capitaine s'adoucit face à cet idiot. Kise ne laisse jamais l'indifférence de Kuroko et de Midorima le décourager quand il veut discuter avec eux. Il s'est fait une place dans les bonnes grâces de Murasakibara en lui offrant les restes d'en-cas de ses photo-shoots, et il fait preuve avec moi d'une ardeur démesurée à développer ses capacités en basket.'_

La fatigue résultant de l'effort physique, ainsi que la curiosité due à la justesse de ses déductions, amenèrent Aomine à parler sans réfléchir. « Avoue, » le défia-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. « Tu veux juste être aimé par tous tes co-équipiers, vu comme t'agis avec nous. »

Au lieu de reconnaître l'accusation en riant comme le bleuté s'y attendait, les yeux de Kise s'agrandirent, révélant un choc pur. Puis, son expression se fit pensive alors qu'il prenait un moment pour considérer ce qui venait d'être dit.

Il répondit avec sincérité, « Je n'essaie pas de gagner l'affection de tout le monde. En fait, je ne voudrais jamais sortir avec un autre joueur de basket, ce type de relation serait trop difficile. Outre le fait d'être dans la même équipe ou dans une autre, le sport est source de compétition et de rivalité. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez endurci pour supporter une situation aussi complexe émotionnellement parlant, donc je préfèrerais encore l'éviter. »

Face à la réponse songeuse du blond, Aomine choisit d'ignorer cette méprise sur son interprétation de sa personnalité. Il avait voulu dire 'aimé' dans le sens général du mot, et pas romantique. Toutefois, la réponse de Kise lui donnait une idée importante de sa vraie nature.

 _'_ _Sous ce sourire facile se cache une maturité dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence'_ , établit-il avec étonnement.

Un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres, Kise demanda, « Ma réponse te surprend, Aominecchi ? Etant donné la façon dont j'agis et entreprends les choses, je comprends que les gens fassent des suppositions erronées sur la profondeur de ma personnalité. Mais même moi j'apprécie d'être pris au sérieux, parfois. »

La culpabilité naquit en Aomine devant son échec à découvrir cette part du blond, sans en être directement informé. Cependant, la conclusion de Kise concernant le fait de sortir avec un autre joueur de basket éclipsait cette honte. La conversation ne cessa de se répéter dans sa tête, telle un fantôme lui rappelant de garder une distance émotionnelle avec le blond, bien qu'un coin de son esprit se demandait si cet avertissement n'arrivait pas trop tard.

* * *

Les jours d'Aomine à Teikô se fondirent dans une poursuite d'études, qu'il trouvait tout autant en décalage avec sa vie que la scolarité qu'il avait suivie jusque-là. Lui et Kise restèrent en bons termes au cours de leur jeunesse. Parfois, Aomine avait le sentiment qu'ils flirtaient et que crépitait entre eux une attraction mutuelle, mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, préférant le cacher en sachant que le blond n'accepterait jamais les sentiments d'un autre joueur de basket.

Tandis que les années passèrent, Aomine observait silencieusement Kise sortir avec des filles, superficielles, insipides, et incapables d'apprécier la valeur du blond. La première fois que l'une d'elles brisa le cœur de Kise, Aomine lui offrit une oreille compatissante et une épaule pour pleurer, mais rien de plus. Un nœud inconfortable se forma au creux de son ventre, alors qu'une seule pensée se jouait de lui : _'Je pourrais aimer Kise plus que n'importe qui d'autre.'_

Il repoussa ses émotions dans le coin le plus éloigné de son esprit, et érigea une barrière de glace pour les y enfermer, il tenait à respecter le souhait de Kise de conserver des relations platoniques entre joueurs de basketball.

Inlassable, le cours du temps se poursuivit, et Aomine ne resta qu'un passant dans la vie de Kise. Le blond se réconcilia finalement avec celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur et, lorsqu'ils se fiancèrent, Aomine comprit réellement ce qu'impliquait son choix de respecter le désir de son aîné pour une simple amitié. Forcé à aller de l'avant, il commença à faire des rencontres. Malgré le fait que Kise insista pour qu'il vienne avec sa petite-amie à son mariage, le plus grand se sentait étrange à l'idée de l'y inviter, alors il décida de s'y rendre avec Momoi à la place. Durant la cérémonie, il vit combien Kise et sa femme semblaient heureux, n'ayant rien d'autre d'inscrit sur leur visage que l'amour, et il prit la décision de se mettre en paix avec lui-même.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'Aomine se maria, Kise était présent avec sa femme, laquelle se tint respectueusement à ses côtés. Pendant la réception, le blond lui présenta tous ses vœux de bonheur, et la seule réponse qu'Aomine pu prononcer fut un remerciement pour sa venue.

Tous deux s'installèrent bientôt dans une existence ordinaire rythmée par leur travail, prévisible et stable, suivie de la parenté. Aomine trouvait qu'il était plus facile de satisfaire les attentes des autres, plutôt que de lutter contre le cours naturel de la vie. Ses choix lui permirent d'aborder bien des sujets de discussion avec sa famille et ses amis, et il prit de l'âge dans cette routine de vie simple, normale. Par un heureux hasard, Kise et lui eurent des enfants dans la même période, et leur famille finirent par créer des liens.

De temps à autres, durant les sorties qu'ils planifiaient avec leur deux familles, une certaine inquiétude se mouvait en Aomine, comme si quelque chose clochait, dans cette situation. Toutefois, il écrasait ce sentiment inhabituel avant que son esprit ne puisse s'attaquer au sens caché de ses émotions. Dans cette vie dénuée de complications, Aomine se convainquait lui-même que Kise et lui (et leur femme) s'amusaient davantage à spéculer sur si, oui ou non, leur enfant joindraient un jour leur deux familles, quelque part dans le futur. Un beau jour, vers la fin de leur adolescence, Kise lui annonça sombrement que sa fille insistait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre elle et le fils d'Aomine. Ce dernier le leur confirma. Cela permis aux parents d'avoir un nouveau sujet de conversation, mais l'intérêt retomba bien vite, laissant les jours s'écouler à nouveau paisiblement. Lorsque son fils épousa une fille douce et prévenante, Aomine songea que son garçon semblait heureux comme lui-même ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Dans sa soixante-troisième année, la menace de la mortalité vint secouer la vie stable d'Aomine. Kise annonça qu'il avait un cancer. Inquiet, le bleuté essaya de comprendre les complexités de la maladie. Midorima lui expliqua plusieurs fois avant qu'Aomine n'atteigne finalement les limites de la patience de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu utilises des termes aussi techniques ? » l'accusa Aomine. « Les médecins sont censés expliquer les choses de manière à ce que les gens normaux puisse les comprendre, non ?

-Je ne suis pas oncologiste. Je n'ai jamais eu à expliquer la maladie de Kise de façon simple ! » rétorqua Midorima.

' _Mais il s'agit de Kise, et il pourrait mourir,'_ protesta intérieurement l'autre. Pourtant, plutôt que de subir davantage de colère de la part de son ancien co-équipier, il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, comme par exemple le taux de mortalité relativement faible. Mais même avec ce réconfort, il s'étonnait de la capacité de Kise à conserver un optimisme rayonnant.

« Je peux battre cette chose, Aominecchi ! » lui assura joyeusement le blond avant de se rendre à sa première session de chimiothérapie. Peut-être que rester positif l'aida, car Kise triompha du cancer. Cependant, le traitement eu de lourdes conséquences sur sa personne.

Le cœur d'Aomine se brisa à la vue de son ami qui, autrefois fort et plein de vie, semblait à présent si blafard et fragile. Voyant que Kise, qui avant se laissait tenter par la nourriture et les boissons, les déclinait maintenant avec une expression morne, Aomine se demanda ce que l'autre devait sacrifier pour continuer à vivre.

Lorsqu'il fit part de ses observations à sa femme, elle lui expliqua, « Bien sûr que Kise a l'air faible. Le traitement contre le cancer a détruit son système immunitaire. Il doit être prudent avec ce qu'il mange, puisque son corps est moins à même de se défendre contre les infections. Je suis impressionnée par le courage de sa femme, elle qui prend en charge tous ses rendez-vous médicaux et ses besoins avec un sourire sur le visage. Juste pour information, Daiki, j'ai l'intention de mourir la première. »

Aomine émit un petit rire, et murmura, « Personne ne va mourir prochainement. » Si son ton parut décontracté, ses mots portaient un souhait désespéré.

Cinq ans passèrent, incluant trois ans de rémission, avant qu'Aomine ne recommence à s'inquiéter pour la santé de Kise. Suite à une hospitalisation soudaine, il remarqua que les fonctions motrices, et la capacité à se concentrer de l'autre, diminuaient.

Quand Aomine apprit que Kise avait à nouveau été admis à l'hôpital, il s'y attendait déjà. Comme toujours, il rendit visite à son vieil ami. « Quand est-ce qu'ils te laissent sortir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Kise se décomposa, et le silence empli la pièce.

Alarmé, Aomine insista, « Oi, Kise ? »

Ses yeux d'or toujours tournés vers le sol, l'autre admit doucement : « Aominecchi, je suis mourant. C'est une infection cérébrale. J'en ai pour deux semaines, trois tout au plus. »

Le sang se mettant à résonner dans ses oreilles en échos caverneux, et son cœur se serrant douloureusement, Aomine voulut pousser Kise pour qu'il continue à se battre. Toutefois, forcé qu'il avait été de regarder la santé de l'autre décliner durant ces derniers mois, le plus grand devait admettre que le pronostic terminal n'était pas une surprise. Il s'obligea à ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et parvint à articuler des mots de condoléances. « Je suis désolé. » Après une brève pause, il reprit : « A part ta famille, tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Midorimacchi a des relations avec cet hôpital, alors il est au courant. Oh, et Momocchi aussi. Sa fille étant avocate, elle va s'assurer que mon testament soit exactement comme je le souhaite. »

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Aomine ajouta : « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

-Viens me voir de temps en temps, » lui demanda-t-il, les lèvres pressées en un sourire tremblant. « Je serai chez moi pendant quelques jours, mais après ça j'emménagerai dans un établissement de soins palliatifs pour ce qui me reste de temps.

-D'accord, je le ferai, » lui promit Aomine.

Il visita l'établissement deux fois en l'espace d'une semaine, et trouva son ami aussi bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais la perte visible de poids indiquait la fin d'une bataille perdue. Durant la seconde semaine suivant le diagnostic terminal de Kise, Aomine remarqua un changement drastique. L'autre homme semblait être en proie à une douleur permanente, luttant pour parler et tombant ou sortant facilement du sommeil. La dernière fois qu'Aomine le vit en vie, Kise ressemblait déjà à un cadavre, la peau sur les os, sans avoir la force de rester conscient plus de dix minutes consécutives.

 _'_ _Kise va entrer dans le coma, et il ne se réveillera jamais,'_ réalisa Aomine en contemplant son vieux co-équipier. _'C'est pour bientôt.'_

Lorsqu'il perçut un bruit rauque s'échapper de la gorge du blond, le plus jeune supposa qu'il essayait de parler. Il bondit vers lui pour s'efforcer de comprendre les mots étranglés de l'autre.

« Aominecchi, » fit une voix râpeuse, aussi sèche que du papier de verre, « Je suis prêt. »

L'annonce le prit de court, et Aomine se figea. Avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de répondre, Kise succombait à nouveau au sommeil. Sans un mot, le plus grand s'effondra dans son siège. Il sut que ces mots étaient probablement les derniers que lui adressaient Kise, et ses larmes se mirent à couler librement.

Lorsque le blond décéda, la nouvelle ne surprit personne. Aomine assista consciencieusement à la veillé funèbre, sa dernière entrevue avec son ami encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

 _'_ _Kise a dit qu'il était prêt à s'en aller, alors j'espère qu'il repose à présent en paix, '_ songea-t-il.

S'apprêtant à repartir, Aomine remarqua que ses anciens co-équipiers de Teikô, et ceux de Kise à Kaijô s'étaient rassemblés sans un mot, comme si rester ensemble allait solidifier les souvenirs du récent défunt et d'une jeunesse partagée de compétitions de basket. Il les rejoignit. Un regard vers le visage malheureux de Kuroko le fit penser qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui offrir quelque réconfort.

La fille de Kise interrompit le silence. « Oh, vous êtes tous là, bien. Ça rendra les choses plus faciles pour moi. » Elle prit un instant pour essuyer ses yeux, et se lança. « Vous signifiez beaucoup pour mon père, alors avant de perdre toutes ses forces, il a écrit une lettre pour chacun de vous. » Elle sortit une pile d'enveloppes scellées de son sac à main pour les tendre à leur destinataire.

Serrant le papier replié entre ses mains, Aomine se sentit submergé par l'appréhension. Une vague d'émotions compliquées –quelque chose entre l'amour, l'amitié et la rivalité- s'abattit sur lui. Il respira profondément pour se calmer afin de se concentrer sur le présent, puis observa ceux qui l'entouraient. Les joueurs de basket de sa jeunesse se tenaient là, avec leurs adieux personnels.

A l'exception de Takao, lequel restait à serrer solidement la main de Midorima. Les familles de ceux qui avaient été des équipiers de Kise se dispersèrent, laissant aux hommes le temps d'assimiler leur dernier message. Aomine supposa que Takao, un basketteur de leur génération, avait gagné le droit de rester, même s'il n'avait pas été directement connecté à Kise.

Absorbé par le couple en face de lui, Aomine regarda le brun parler à voix basse à Midorima, prendre la lettre et la lire doucement pour les seules oreilles de l'autre. Son contenu lui faisait visiblement perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de Midorima tandis qu'il couvrait sa bouche de sa main. Le fait que la lettre de Kise puisse arracher une telle réaction à cet homme normalement stoïque laissa le bleuté mal à l'aise. Cependant, entouré par les autres plongés dans les mots d'adieu de Kise, certains riant et d'autres pleurant, il se sentit obligé de s'y plier. Avec une profonde inspiration, il retira une feuille de papier de l'enveloppe, et se prépara au pire.

 _Aominecchi,_

 _On a traversé pas mal de choses, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours pensé avoir eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir croisé ta route, au collège. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à découvrir le basketball et de m'avoir tiré de ma monotonie, à l'époque. J'aurai simplement souhaité pouvoir faire de même pour toi au lycée._

 _Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire depuis quelques temps, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire directement. Merci d'avoir gardé les choses tel qu'elles l'étaient entre nous. A un moment donné, je savais que l'on ressentait tous deux la même chose pour l'autre. Tu te souviens sans doute de cette conversation que nous avions eue au collège, lorsque je t'avais dit que je ne sortirai jamais avec un joueur de basket, car je tenais à éviter une relation qui serait difficile à mettre de côté durant la compétition. Savoir que tu as choisi de respecter mon souhait signifie beaucoup pour moi. Toutefois, d'un autre côté, je crois en un univers parallèle où l'on explorerait nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Dans cet autre monde, je suis certain que nous vivrions une belle histoire._

 _Tu as vraiment influencé ma vie, et tu signifies pour moi bien plus que je ne peux l'exprimer par des mots sur du papier. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _Ryôta_

Coupé du reste par le contenu de sa lettre, Aomine resta bouche bée devant l'écriture négligée de Kise, incapable de réagir. Il relut les mots une seconde fois, et le message lui brisa le cœur. Le regret et le vide l'engloutirent simultanément. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement, les larmes se formant finalement dans ses yeux pour se mettre à parcourir les traits de son visage, sans s'arrêter.

* * *

Au fil des années qui passèrent, plusieurs compagnons d'Aomine décédèrent sous les effets de l'âge. Lorsque Takao mourut, Midorima et lui étaient les seuls restants de leur génération. Lors de la veillée funèbre, il remarqua que l'ancien médecin serrait une enveloppe familière, similaire à celle qu'il conservait dans son portefeuille depuis les funérailles de Kise, et il se demanda pourquoi l'autre la portait sur lui en ce jour.

La curiosité l'emporta sur le reste, et il déclara simplement, « C'est la lettre de Kise. »

L'incrédulité se lu dans les yeux de Midorima. « Je suis étonné que tu ais reconnu ce papier. Je ne t'aurai pas cru du genre sentimental.

-Heureux de pouvoir toujours te surprendre après toutes ces années », rétorqua l'homme à la peau sombre avec un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as en main, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce l'idiot de l'équipe a bien pu écrire pour que tu l'amènes ici ? »

La prise de Midorima se resserra sur le papier, comme s'il avait peur qu'Aomine ne tente de la lui arracher.

Plissant les yeux, ce dernier ajouta : « Je suis vraiment curieux, maintenant. On va faire un marché. Je te fais lire la mienne, si tu me montres la tienne. » Il sortit son portefeuille et en retira sa propre enveloppe.

« Tu gardes les mots d'adieu de Kise avec toi ? » lui demanda Midorima, intrigué.

Aomine haussa les épaules.

Pendant un moment, tous deux se fixèrent tandis que la curiosité bataillait avec la fierté. La première l'emporta, et chacun d'eux tendit la précieuse lettre à l'autre, sans un mot. Enthousiaste devant l'occasion d'avoir une dernière connexion avec un être cher depuis longtemps disparu, Aomine dévora les nouveaux mots avec avidité.

 _Midorimacchi,_

 _Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés durant ma maladie. Avoir un ami avec les connaissances médicales nécessaires pour comprendre tout ce que je traversais m'a permis d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui être complètement honnête, lorsque je me sentais au plus mal et des plus découragé. (Cela étant, je suis sûr que tu as pensé que je pleurnichais, comme à mon habitude.)_

 _Je devrais te laisser savoir que je t'ai toujours admiré pour ta force et ton courage, notamment en ce qui concerne ta relation avec Takao. J'aurais souhaité avoir ces qualités lorsque j'étais jeune. Chérir ce lien que vous avez partagé tous les deux, un lien qu'il a dû être si difficile à faire évoluer et à conserver durant les années. Vous avez vraiment fait l'un de l'autre une meilleure personne. Peut-être qu'il s'agit là d'une constatation que seul un mourant peut faire. Cependant, je tiens à ce que tu saches que vous avez tous les deux une connexion particulière. C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour te montrer à quel point j'ai apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toutes ces années._

 _Ryôta_

Tandis qu'ils rendaient la lettre empruntée à leur propriétaire original, Midorima déclara, « Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas au courant, pour toi et Kise. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « Aucun de nous deux n'avait dit quoique ce soit. Pour être honnête, avant ce dernier message, je n'étais pas certain qu'il avait pour moi les mêmes sentiments que ceux que je lui vouais. »

Midorima sembla incroyablement mal à l'aise face à cet aveu, alors Aomine continua sans attendre de réponse. « Je sais que tu es passé outre nombre d'objections concernant ta relation avec Takao, en particulier de la part de ta famille. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

-Oui, » répondit l'autre sans la moindre hésitation.

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Aomine murmura, « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Cette nuit-là, Aomine rêva d'un passé qui n'avait jamais existé. Il se vit lui-même, jeune, se confesser à Kise au bon moment, à convaincre l'autre idiot de blond que les complications émotionnelles pouvaient bien aller se faire voir, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il se réveilla en se sentant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été durant bien des années.

Les jours passèrent, ses rêves se suivirent en séquences, et il observait avec bonheur se dérouler une romance qui n'avait pas pu se dévoiler devant lui. D'une relation grisante au début, ils grandirent en créant quelque chose de plus profond. Dans ce monde de fantasmes, un univers parallèle auquel Kise croyait, le blond n'avait jamais eu le cancer. Ils vivaient une vie ordinaire, dans laquelle ils en apprenaient plus l'un sur l'autre à chaque jour qui passait, chaque nouvelle facette découverte les abandonnait à tomber toujours plus amoureux.

Une nuit, Aomine rêva qu'il était avec Kise, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux, en pleine forme, dans leurs quatre-vingts et quelques années. Ils se repassaient une vie de photos, et faisaient revivre les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés.

Ce Kise imaginaire se tourna vers lui, et sourit avant de dire, « Nous avons eu une vie merveilleuse. Je crois que je pourrais mourir heureux. »

Avec un sourire triste, il répondit : « Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de mourir, mais je pense que je suis d'accord. Si je devais partir maintenant, je n'aurais aucun regret. »

Comblé par la scène qui prenait place devant lui, Aomine pensa qu'il préfèrerait rester dans ce fantasme pour toujours, et il ne se réveilla jamais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** [Cet OS a été] écrit pour le défi Misdirection 2015. Maintenant que les auteurs ont été révélés, je le poste ici. =) Et je suis désolée. Je pense que c'est définitivement le truc le plus angst que j'ai écrit. (Ahh, j'ai l'impression que je suis toujours en train de m'excuser pour ce que je fais à ce pairing. A )

 **Ndlt :** Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'à moi et, sérieusement, si vous n'avez pas versé UNE larme, je ne comprends pas. Oo Il m'aura tuée à chaque paragraphe, et à chaque relecture. Ma pauvre bêta n'était pas bien mieux… Merci encore !


End file.
